Beast Lovers
by DragalaflyThePredacon
Summary: The creation of two femme Predacons leads Predaking and the other Decepticons on a 'peculiar' series of events... a lot of fluff and mpreg involved...
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Lovers**

**((A/N: I have used my fan characters in this fanfic – so please don't give me any bad reviews… seriously. Also, some main pieces of speech written in Italic is either Predacon; no other Cybertronian or human can understand it or speech through a spark bond; basically, telepathy between the beings that have spark bonded. [You can guess what that means ;)]**

**I do not own any characters used except my fan characters and the pronunciation of their names are the following:**

**Dragalafly: Drag-alle-ah-fly (emphasis on the a in alle)**

**Penguara: pen-gwahr-ah**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL.**

**Sorry guys – it's a long one!**

**Enjoy my first fanfic!))**

**Chapter 1**

Shockwave was busy doing calculations in one of his off-site laboratories. He only had two cloning tubes, because if the lab were to be discovered by the Autobots, then it would be hard to relocate. The tubes contained clones. Predacon clones. Like Predaking, they were suspended in an eerie yellow liquid with cables attached to all parts of their husks.

"How are the clones progressing, Shockwave?" asked a tall, bulky grey mech - Megatron.

"The Predacons should be ready in a cycle or two my Lord" replied Shockwave, turning around from his computer.

"Excellent. Make sure that they are ready soon so we can destroy the equipment in the event that the lab is discovered." Replied Megatron.

"Of course my Lord." Ended Shockwave, bowing as Megatron left the lab. He then heard Megatron transform and fly away. When he thought that Megatron was far enough away, he sighed.

"I really do not know why my Master is making me clone more Predacons, since it failed last time." He said to himself, turning to face his developing creations. "I do not think life will be suitable for you in this world, as Megatron AND Predaking will want control over you, and you'll be all over the place." He said, placing his servo on the left tube, which contained a larger Predacon than the other. "Speaking of Predaking, he really has felt the strain of life these days, I think that he could use a Predaqueen!" he joked to himself. As he said so, the smaller Predacon on the right twitched, and Shockwave thought it was responding to his joke. After a moment of silence, he went back to his computer.

After the predicted cycles, Shockwave's monitor finally beeped to say that the Predacons were ready. After, he called Megatron via the COMM. Link to tell him of the situation. About a human hour after, Megatron flew in with Starscream and Knockout, who arrived through a groundbridge.

"Fashionably late, eh Knockout?" Starscream joked when Knockout came through the groundbridge. Knockout growled. He was about to answer Starscream back when Shockwave spoke.

"I present to you, the next generation of Predacons…" He said, pressing a button on his computer. Electricity flew from the top of the tubes, and the yellow liquid drained slowly. The Predacons' eyes opened, revealing a pair of blue and a pair of purple optics. The cables that suspended the Predacons detached in a flurry of hissing, creating steam. Through the steam, they emerged. The blue optics came closer first, slowly. It was a white dragon, with blue features and white butterfly wings, speckled blue in a jagged pattern.

"This is Dragalafly, the first femme Predacon. She can breathe ice, like Predaking breathes fire. She can also shrink and grow her size-" Shockwave was interrupted by Starscream giggling. "You have something to say, Starscream?" Shockwave growled, which was enough to silence the seeker. Shockwave cleared his throat. Just then the purple optics moved forward in the same way, but they were a lot smaller and lower than Dragalafly's. It was a penguin – but it looked more… savage than a regular penguin you or I know. It had purple features, in similar places to Dragalafly – around the waist, optics and on the shoulders. "My Lord, this is Penguara, the second ever femme Predacon. She can fire sound lasts from her beak, and can swim underwater for cycles without needing Energon. She can also communicate with the organic creatures on this Planet other than humans-" Shockwave was cut off again, but this time, Knockout was giggling. Suddenly, both he and Starscream burst out laughing.

"Femmes?!" they chortled. "Mindless femme beasts, its ridiculous!" Said Starscream.

"And we all know that femmes are weak anyway, but to make them beasts-" Knockout laughed, but he was soon cut off by a loud bang. It came from the entrance of the cave that they were in. Everyone was silent, except Dragalafly, who growled nervously. The source of the bang came nearer and nearer, creating banging of a pace like footsteps. An audio-receptor piercing roar emanated from the tunnel leading to the lab, and the source soon became known. I t was Predaking. He transformed, revealing his furious face. He took one look at the Predacons, which made him even more furious.

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?!" he boomed. The volume made Penguara and Dragalafly jump. Megatron instantly put on an act.

"My dear Predaking, I was only informed of their creation this morning." He lied. "I was only shown them moments ago, do try and understand." Starscream and knockout grinned at each other, for they both knew that Megatron was lying out if his denta. Predaking growled, and slowly approached the Predacons.

"They're femmes…" He thought. "I am no loner alone…"

"Are we done here?" Starscream asked sarcastically. Megatron bared his denta at Starscream angrily, making him flinch and silence himself.

"My Lord, shall we take them to the ship?" Asked Shockwave.

"Yes." He nodded. "Soundwave – we need a groundbridge – and make sure the landing deck is clear – we have a pair of new recruits." He said through his comm. Link.

"Penguara, go with Shockwave through the groundbridge since you can't fly. Predaking, bring Dragalafly with you, since you both can fly. I will be waiting for you on the ship." Ordered Megatron. Predaking, Penguara and Shockwave nodded simultaneously, and Penguara followed Shockwave, Knockout, Starscream and Megatron through the groundbridge. Suddenly, Predaking transformed, which made Dragalafly jump.

"_Do not be afraid, Dragalafly. I am your king. I will not hurt you." _He said to her in Predacon.

"_I am not afraid. I can take care of myself, Predaking." _She answered back. _"I can escort myself to the ship, thank you very much."_ She began to walk away.

"_Show some respect to your predecessor!" _Predaking snapped.

"_Why should I when everyone's sexist around here?!" _She answered back.

"_To be honest, I'm actually glad you're both femmes." _He whispered gently. Dragalafly flinched in surprise.

"_R-really?"_ She stuttered. What was this feeling she was feeling? She couldn't explain it. It emanated from her spark and she felt hot. Predaking felt it too. He looked Dragalafly over, but for some reason, he couldn't take his optics off of her.

"_This way."_ He gestured with his claws to the exit. Dragalafly followed him, but she couldn't take her optics off of his aft.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they landed on the landing deck of the Nemesis, Megatron was waiting for them. Predaking transformed into his robot form.

"Due to Penguara's compact size, she can already have her new quarters. Dragalafly will have to stay in the kennel until she achieves the ability to transform." He said to Shockwave. He turned to Predaking. "And I want you to show Dragalafly how we do things around here."

"As you wish, my Lord." Predaking bowed.

"Shockwave, show Penguara to Knockout. I'm assigning her to him and Predaking, I am assigning Dragalafly to you." Megatron ordered and he went inside. Shockwave and Penguara followed. As soon as the doors closed, Dragalafly slumped into a sitting position. Predaking transformed into his dragon form so he could communicate.

"_Do you want to explore this world? You have only been alive for a cycle now. It might also pass the time."_ Said Predaking. "It might also allow us to get to know each other," he thought to himself.

"_Exploring sounds good – my king."_ Answered Dragalafly in a respectful tone, which broke Predaking out of thought.

"_Alright then – let's go."_ Predaking said, spreading his magnificent, orange wings. Dragalafly was in awe, and the odd feeling she felt in the cave came back. Snapping out of it, she spread her beauteous wings and took off too.

Later, they landed on the ground below the Nemesis. During the flight down, nothing was said. The two dragon-like Predacons walked through some forest side by side. For every step Predaking made, Dragalafly made two, as she was slightly smaller than him.

"_How long have you been alive, my King?"_ She asked to break the silence.

"_About a human year now, Dragalafly. Life has been a little depressing here and there, being the only Predacon – but you both changed that – I am no longer alone in this life."_ He answered. Dragalafly nodded, trying to smile but her form couldn't show it very well. Soon, they came across a lake. Dragalafly stared at it, trying to work out what it was.

"It is what the humans of this world call a lake. It is made from what most of the planet is made from – water. A lot of organic life forms live in water." Predaking said, knowing that Dragalafly had no idea what it was. She didn't move for a moment, and then suddenly, Dragalafly jumped in! It was only joint-deep to her, and she flailed around in it. Predaking smiled, and watched her dance around in the water. Until – she splashed him! Predaking growled playfully, and jumped in after her, splashing each other as they both laughed in enjoyment. After about an hour, they both climbed out, dripping wet. Dragalafly shook herself dry, splashing Predaking even more, making him chuckle.

"That was fun!" Dragalafly panted happily.

"I know! Even I haven't had this much fun!" Predaking answered excitedly. "Let's carry on exploring." Suggested Predaking. Dragalafly nodded, and they continued on.

Eventually, they came across the edge of the woods, leading to a city. Dragalafly cocked her head with curiosity, not knowing what it was again.

"That's a city. Humans live together as big colonies in them. There are a lot around this planet." Predaking said, looking at the city. But she was still curious. She slowly stepped out from behind the rock they were hiding behind, trying to walk closer to it. Predaking, in panic, grabbed Dragalafly by the tail in his jaws and swung her back roughly. She roared in pain and surprise and fell on her back. The force of the swing made Predaking fall on top of her!

"What was that for?!" She snapped.

"The humans don't know of our existence on this planet. If they saw you, panic would ensue and our cover will be blown; we would have to leave this planet to avoid being killed or worse: experimented on so they can discover ways to create weapons. Weapons they could use on each other and-us." Predaking said with concern, staring into her optics. Dragalafly could sense his concern for her life and the fact that he was still on top of her made the feeling return – but this time, it was in both of them and it was incredibly intense. So intense that they could feel each other heating up and their sparks beating faster.

Suddenly, it got so intense that it caused Dragalafly to transform! Her dragon neck folded back, revealing her breastplates and until the head was in line with her shoulders. The head opened, revealing her delicate femme face – she had a 'tuft' of silver 'hair' and her dragon sabre-teeth that stuck out of her jaws in her dragon form were the rest of her 'hair', in a slight lightning bolt shape either side, flushing with her shoulders. Dragalafly's limbs folded to her sides and her tail got shorter slightly. Her abdominal armour retracted, revealing her slender curves. Her optics opened, which were a sparkling blue colour and in the shape of semicircles flat side up, and as she saw Predaking, she blushed deeply. The feeling was still there. Predaking stared at her, with wide-optics, and transformed to avoid crushing the newly revealed femme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I- I transformed! My King! I transformed! Wait – I'm talking! I'm talking!" She exclaimed in her new voice, which for some reason turned Predaking on a little. He helped her up, taking her small, delicate left servo in his. He thought she looked absolutely amazing, and couldn't take his optic off of her.

"What do you think?" He said gesturing to a puddle to tell her to use it as a mirror. She walked over to it slowly, still getting used to walking on two pedes. He smiled as she knelt down to look into the puddle. He couldn't tell, but he was blushing really hard.

"I look – amazing!" she said, pulling weird faces at the puddle. She felt her cheek with her servo, and she noticed it felt hot – but didn't know why. She ignored it and got up. She stumbled, as she still wasn't used to it but Predaking caught her. He had his left servo on her waist and his right servo on the back of her dragon head, which was like a hat now. She looked up at him, and blushed hard. His mere touch was enough to turn her on. He did the same, staring into each other's optics. Her mouth hung open slightly, as she was in awe with his magnificent size and his yellow optics. Predaking, for some weird reason, noticed that she had fangs and that her denta were much more neater and more in line, unlike his and her fangs were pointed and longer than the rest of her denta.

Just then, Predaking's COMM. Went off. It was Megatron, and he sounded angry. Predaking stood Dragalafly up, and answered his Master.

"Predaking! Where are you and Dragalafly?!" He yelled so loud that Predaking flinched and Dragalafly could hear it.

"We're scouting the nearby area, my Lord." He answered.

"Return to the ship IMMEDIATELY! Do you hear me?!" He yelled.

"Yes my Lord." Predaking answered, and touched his audio receptor to end the call. He rolled his optics. "Megatron wants us to-"

"I know- I could hear him from here. He wants us back now." She interrupted. "Let's go – we don't want to keep Bucket head waiting." She joked. Predaking laughed and transformed. She did so to and they flew back to the Nemesis.

When they arrived back on the Nemesis, Dragalafly remained in her dragon form, and Megatron, Knockout and Penguara were on the deck waiting. Predaking transformed into his robot form, and bowed.

"I hope your 'scouting' was useful." Megatron said to Predaking, with an irritated tone.

"It was, my Lord. Dragalafly is now able to transform, so she doesn't need to use the kennel after all!" Predaking said with an excited tone. Megatron raised an eyebrow plate. Predaking nodded to Dragalafly, as if to tell her to show him. She nodded back, and transformed. As soon as she was on her pedes, she bowed to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron. I live to serve you. I hope you accept my loyalty, knowing that I serve only you, my one true Master." She said, looking at the ground to show respect. She looked up, at Penguara. She smiled at her sister, who was looking at Dragalafly in amazement at her newly acquired form.

"My Lord, Penguara can also transform now – it took some time, but I am sure she won't disappoint." Knockout said, gesturing to Penguara, letting her know to transform too. She did also, revealing her femme form. Her beak and penguin optics became like headphones with antennae, and her back was now her 'hair'. She looked like she had a side fringe, and her optics were purple in this form too. Her penguin flippers folded out, creating her arms and her abdominal armour pinged up, revealing her femme curves, just like Dragalafly. Her legs folded down out of her back, and her penguin feet folded up, creating the decoration on her knees. In her robot form, she was a tiny bit smaller than Knockout, but she didn't care. She bowed to Megatron too.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve you. Please accept my loyalty, as I live to serve you, my one true Master." She said. Megatron nodded, and they both got up. They looked at each other with amazement and happiness.

"Hello my sister." Said Dragalafly.

"Hello my sister." Repeated Penguara. They smiled at each other, and then hugged. Megatron cleared his throat. "Predaking, show Dragalafly to her new quarters, since she can now fit down the corridors of my ship."

"Of course my Lord." Predaking replied.

"Both of my new recruits rest up. I want you ready for accepting your first missions in a few cycles." Megatron ordered the femmes.

"Yes my Lord." They both said after each other. Megatron left the deck and went back to the bridge.

"Shall we go, Dragalafly?" Asked Predaking. She nodded. "This way." He said, leading Dragalafly inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dragalafly's new quarters were in between Predaking's and Penguara's – Predaking's were to the right and Penguara's were to the left. Dragalafly lay on her berth, awake. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Predaking. She turned onto her right side, moving her tail so it rested on top of her right knee. She kept thinking about the way he caught her earlier, the way he held her so… gently. A big, mean mech like him treated her so nicely, so tenderly. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. It made her jump, and she made her way quietly to the door. Gingerly, she tapped the panel on the left to open it. Stood there, was Predaking.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you tonight. I know I am just next door, but I can' bear being away from you." He whispered. "Dragalafly, I know this is sudden, but whenever I'm with you, I feel… Weird. A good kind of weird. I can't explain it. I think… I think-"

"I feel the same way about you, Predaking. I think… what we feel is… love." Dragalafly whispered. She took Predaking's servo and pulled him into her quarters. She locked the door by tapping a code onto the pad that controls the door. Predaking was blushing incredibly hard now. Slowly and shyly, Predaking put his arms around her waist, claws resting on her aft. This caused her to blush too. They both stared at each other for a while, then Dragalafly made the first move.

"Predaking, I…. I…. I love you. I don't want to ever be away from you ever again. Even though we have just met, that doesn't mean anything now." She whispered, staring into his optics as she put her arms around his sturdy neck. Her wings twitched slightly with arousal, and Predaking sensed this.

"Dragalafly, I want you… I want you to be my Predaqueen…. My… mate…" He whispered as he slowly placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into the kiss, and edged over to the berth. She pulled her head away, and lay back on the berth.

"Predaking, I'm a little nervous right now…. My virgin seal still remains-" She whispered. He shushed her quietly.

"It's all right – mine also… on my cable… we are both new to this…" he whispered, as his plating snapped back, revealing his cable. Dragalafly was incredibly excited, and her 'loin plate' folded up so it was like a belt buckle around the blue band around her waist. Predaking was already on top of her, his hard cable merely inches away from her port. She put her arms around him.

"Be gentle, my love…" She whispered, kissing him. They both were extremely aroused, and Predaking inserted his cable slowly. Dragalafly gasped as he did so, wrapping her legs around him as he thrusted gently. "P-Predaking! M-My seal!" she gasped as she felt her seal break on his third thrust. She screamed in pain and excitement and Predaking grunted with arousal.

"Dragalafly – I need to stop-" Predaking gasped as he stopped thrusting.

"W-why?!" she groaned.

"I-I'm about to lubricate…. Unless you… want me to…" he whispered. Dragalafly secretly wanted to bear his sparklings, but not this soon… she probably wouldn't get another opportunity to do so, so she answered him.

"Yes… do it. I don't care… I love you too much or you to stop now… I don't want to remember our first time as a quick one."

"As you wish my love." Predaking whispered, re-inserting his cable. This time, he made a lot more noises as he felt himself lubricating into Dragalafly, and she panted with excitement.

"K-keep going! Before I overload!" she screamed. He grunted and groaned with excitement, and he could feel an overload building within him. Suddenly, Dragalafly screamed as she overloaded, intakes at the max. Predaking ejected from her, cable still dripping with lubricant. They both panted, trying to cool down and Dragalafly leaned back on the berth. Predaking lay beside her.

"That was the best… I love you so much Predaking." Dragalafly whispered, resting her helm on his magnificent shoulder.

XXXXX

Penguara, awkwardly, heard everything.

"I know she's my sister, but what's she doing getting laid at this hour? More to the point, who with?!" She thought to herself, disturbed. "Man she's lucky, I wouldn't mind a certain red Aston Martin doing that to me… whooo!" She said to herself, lying on her back on her berth. "I wonder if Knockout's actually up – he told me he suffers from night terrors, especially now Breakdown's gone… I'm sure me helping him in Medbay will be enough for him to eventually fall in love with me..." She whispered to herself, smiling. "Frag this, I'll go and see." She whispered, getting up off her berth and quietly leaving her room. She snuck down the hallway, past a few Eradicons' quarters. Finally, she slowly made her way into the Medbay.

"Knockout!" she whispered. "KO!" she whispered a little more loudly. She heard a bang, as if something fell off of a table. She went round the corner, and saw Knockout building something. He saw Penguara and he jumped out of his chair.

"P-Penguara! What are you-"

"SSSSSH! You don't want to wake up the Eradicons!" She whispered. "Dude – Dragalafly just got laid! I could hear it in my quarters!" she said, with an awkward look on her face.

"Wait – what?!" Knockout gasped. "You mean – she just – interfaced with someone?! Are you sure?!" He stuttered.

"Of course I'm sure! I could hear someone yelling her name!" Penguara folded her arms sarcastically. "It's not fair – why does she get to interface and I don't?!" she huffed. She was actually trying to get Knockout to interface with her. Knockout had an idea. He hadn't interfaced with anyone since Breakdown…

"Hey, Penguara…" He whispered, walking up to her. She blushed.

"Yes, KO?" she could sense what he was up to. Smiling, she put her arms around him.

"Wanna have some fun?" he purred into her audio receptor as he put his arms around her waist. Penguara was instantly hit with excitement.

"Oh doctor, I think you need to perform a procedure on me… I feel very sick-" she acted, pulling him to the medical berth…

"Mind the paint…" Knockout whispered.

"I'll just buff you if it gets out of hand…" Penguara whispered into his audio receptor…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few cycles passed, and Dragalafly awoke one morning, with Predaking fast asleep, clinging to her. She didn't feel right… She turned over, which woke Predaking up.

"Morning." He whispered to her, kissing her.

"Morning." She replied. "Predaking... I don't feel so good. I have to go on a mission today…"

"Don't worry." He answered. "Try it, and if you don't feel any better or you feel worse, contact Knockout – he'll take care of you." Predaking said as they both sat up, and he placed his servo on her back.

"Why don't I quickly go now?" she asked him.

"Good idea."  
"Why don't you come with me?" she asked him. "After all, you are my mate now." She said, winking at him. He blushed a little, nodded and they left for the Medbay.

A little while later, they arrived at Medbay. The door opened.

"Knockout, I-" Dragalafly paused in shock. For in front of them, Knockout lay on the medical berth, with Penguara, fast asleep.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GRIMLOCK!" She screamed at the top of her vocals. It woke them both up, making Knockout fall off the berth.

"I'm awake!" yelled Penguara, sitting up quickly.

"Oh MY-" Knockout yelled when he saw Dragalafly and Predaking in the doorway, staring at them both with open mouths. He quickly got up, and looked at himself. He was in shock when he saw that he had paint transfers all over his body.

"MY PAINT!" He screamed in fury.

"WAIT – YOU BOTH-" Dragalafly asked in shock. Penguara got up.

"Well I heard YOU and someone doing it too-" She suddenly realised. She realised who Dragalafly fragged. Why else would he be stood there?! "YOU DID PREDAKING?!" She screamed in shock.

"OK, LET'S ALL calm down!" Predaking said. Suddenly, Dragalafly fainted! Predaking caught her as she fell, instantly worrying for her.

"Dragalafly!" gasped Penguara.

"Quick! Get her onto the berth!" Knockout said, grabbing his scanner. Predaking picked her up with ease and placed her on the berth. "W-why did you come down here in the first place, let's get THAT part sorted out"

"Dragalafly said she wasn't feeling very well, and she wanted you to check her before she went on her mission today!" Predaking replied in shock. Penguara stood beside Predaking, worrying about her sister. Knockout scanned Dragalafly.

"That's odd-" Knockout muttered.

"What? What's wrong?!" Asked Predaking hastily.

"It shouldn't have happened already…" he muttered to himself again.

"ANSWER ME!" Predaking boomed at Knockout. It made him jump, almost dropping his scanner.

"Um… you know you fragged her three cycles ago…." Knockout said awkwardly. Predaking blushed a little.

"Y-yes, what about it?!"

"D-did you…lubricate into her?" Knockout awkwardly asked.

"…. Y-yes?" Predaking hesitated to answer due to the awkwardness of the question. Knockout paused for a moment.

"…. How good are you with…. sparklings?" Knockout asked. Predaking covered his shocked mouth with his servo.

"Y-you're not serious?!" Predaking stuttered in shock. Slowly, Knockout gave Predaking his scanner, who almost snapped it. For on the screen, was a smaller spark floating around Dragalafly's.

"H-how could this have happened so soon?!" Predaking practically whispered to Knockout.

"This is going to sound weird, but I need to inform Mega-"

"NO! HE CANNOT FIND OUT!" Predaking yelled over him.

"Look, Predaking, I know you worry about her safety, but if Megatron knew, he can take her off of active duty, which is what she's going to need in about 3 months or so. In the mean time, when she comes to, as soon as she comes to, make her drink this – it will help with its development." Knockout replied, handing Predaking a cube of treated Energon. Predaking sniffed it. He pulled a disgusted face.

"What IS this?!" he asked in disgust

"I just told you- its treated Energon which will help the sparkling's development." Predaking sighed, and stared at Dragalafly's offline optics.

"Please wake up soon, my love…" he whispered quietly. Penguara placed her servo on Predaking's shoulder, and gave him a brave look. He smiled bravely at her, which for some reason made Knockout jealous. Suddenly, Dragalafly twitched, and her optics came online.

"Ngh, what happened?" she grunted, feeling her helm with her servo. Predaking's face lit up.

"Dragalafly! Are you alright my love?!" Predaking asked, rushing to her side, almost spilling the Energon cube.

"Y-yes I'm fine, but… What happened?" she said, turning to Knockout.

"Uhm… you're carrying a sparkling." Knockout said, simply. Dragalafly's face reverted back into shock.

"I'm WHAT?!" She gasped, sitting up and placing her free servo on her spark chamber.

"Dragalafly, you need to drink this. It will help." Said Predaking gently, passing her the cube. She smelled it, and pulled a disgusted look, like Predaking did.

"What in the PIT IS this?!" she snapped. "It's horrible!"

"Dragalafly, you need to drink it all in one go – it will help your sparkling grow healthily." Knockout said. Dragalafly cared for her sparkling dearly, so she drank the rest of the Energon. Just in time too.

"Dragalafly, Predaking and Penguara, report to the Bridge, NOW!" Yelled Megatron through the ships speaker system.

"Let's go then." Said Dragalafly, getting off of the berth. Predaking and Penguara had already left when Knockout stopped her.

"Come back here in a few weeks or if you feel anything is wrong. You hear me?" Knockout ordered.

"Yes, Knockout. I know." Answered Dragalafly, and she left for the Bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Predacons were on the Bridge, in Megatron's audience.

"I want all three of you to go on separate missions for me – Penguara, go with Soundwave to retrieve some data for me. Soundwave has the co-ordinates. Predaking, I need you to secure an Energon mine and Dragalafly, I need you to go with Starscream and find the location of an ancient Decepticon ship – the Harbinger. Do not fail me – if you do, don't expect to see this ship, or any Decepticons again. Now go." Megatron ordered. Dragalafly transformed as soon as Starscream entered the Bridge. He still didn't know of the femmes' transformation abilities. Penguara couldn't care less, so she didn't transform.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Starscream asked as he entered the Bridge.

"Starscream - go with Dragalafly to find the location of the Decepticon ship – the Harbinger." Megatron ordered him.

"Yes, my Lord." Starscream bowed. "great." He thought. "I have to work with one of the mindless brutes for a simple task I could easily do alone-" His track of thought was broken by Penguara. She went into his face.

"Harm my sister or let any harm come to her – and I will rip your spark out of your chest and feed it to you!" she threatened. Starscream was in awe at her look – the fact that the Predacon had transformed and had such a nice form made Starscream become infatuated. She bared her claws. "I MEAN it Screamer!" she hissed.

"Fine, Penguara. Dragalafly will be safe with me." He said sarcastically, rolling his optics. She growled at him, and left the Bridge with Soundwave in tow. Predaking walked past Dragalafly and stopped when he was directly beside her.

"Be safe, my dear. I will see you in a while." He whispered gently, looking directly ahead. He then carried on walking. She turned around, to watch him leave.

"Alright, she-beast. Follow my commands and I might allow you to work with me again." Starscream hissed to Dragalafly. She growled, and knocked him to the ground, making him yelp. Suddenly, she transformed, with one of her pedes on his chest. She bent down to look him in the optics, baring her denta.

"You won't be ordering me about, Screamer. And you don't decide who works with who, that is Lord Megatron's job." She growled, deploying one of the swords she could use from her arm, holding it to his neck. She got up, and removed her pede from him. He got himself up, and growled.

"Why did you not inform me that she could transform?!" Starscream asked Megatron.

"I couldn't be bothered." He answered, not even turning around to answer him properly.

"Surprise." Dragalafly said sarcastically, exiting the Bridge. Starscream was offended deeply by Megatron and Dragalafly.

"How dare that she-beast insult me like that – make me look like a fool!" He thought to himself, following her.

Meanwhile, Penguara had arrived at her objective with Soundwave. The groundbridge was a bit off course, but it gave her an opportunity to have a (one-way) conversation with Soundwave.

"So, Soundwave, how long have you served under Lord Megatron. His face lit up with words. It said "Eons. About 600 human years."

"Oh." She replied. She felt a little bit sorry for Soundwave; he could never have a civilised conversation with someone due to his Vow Of Silence. "Can you keep a secret, Soundwave?" she asked. He nodded silently. Penguara intaked deeply.

"Dragalafly's with spark!" She exclaimed. Soundwave stopped walking, and looked as if he was looking at her directly in shock. Soundwave then played a recording of a baby laughing, as if to ask whether it's with a sparkling. Penguara nodded vigorously. They then carried on walking. Soon, they reached their objective. It was a British Military base, in England.

"I'll keep watch. You do – whatever you've got to do." She said to Soundwave, who instantaneously deployed Laser Beak. Laser Beak flew around the corner of the building they were hiding behind, and Soundwave sat down and acted like a computer. At least, that's what Penguara thought he was doing. He was actually receiving the data from Laser Beak wirelessly, and was transmitting it directly to the warship. Just then, a groundbridge opened. It wasn't of Decepticon origin, as Soundwave opened and closed their bridges with his very mind, and he was 'occupied'. Through the groundbridge, emerged two Autobots; Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Agent Fowler has cleared the base of personnel already for us, we can secure the base now so the 'cons don't get the data." Said Arcee to Bumblebee, who beeped in response. Penguara ducked behind the building again, this time in desperation that she doesn't get discovered.

"Soundwave! Is Laser Beak done yet?! Two Autobots have arrived!" whispered Penguara desperately, transforming her left arm into a gun. Soundwave's face flashed green, and Laser Beak soon flew back around the corner. But Arcee saw it.

"The 'cons are here!" Arcee yelled, opening fire on Laser Beak. In retaliation, Penguara darted round the corner, opening fire at the Autobots.

"Return to where you came from, Autobots, and I will let you live. It doesn't matter what happens to me now; we have what we came for, don't we Soundwave?" Penguara yelled at the Autobots, and the last part to Soundwave who had just transformed into his Spy Jet mode and took off. Just then, a groundbridge opened, for Penguara to go through.

"Who are you?!" Asked Arcee.

"I am Penguara! The second existing femme Predacon! I am also the on who will eventually rip out your sparks, Autobots!" she yelled at them, retreating through the groundbridge.

"Beep beep boop beep bi?" Bumblebee asked Arcee, which meant "Second existing femme Predacon?"

"So who's the first?" Arcee asked in return. "Ratchet, we need a groundbridge. We…failed." She said down her COMM. A few seconds later, a groundbridge opened, and they both slowly walked through it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, Predaking had finally reached his destination. He couldn't groundbridge, so he had to fly instead. He then transformed into his robot mode and walked into the mine.

"Why am I even doing this? It's clear! I don't know why Megatron wanted me to secure it-" Predaking said to himself. Suddenly, he was interrupted by blaster fire. It came from the Autobots Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. He growled fiercely, and transformed his arms into guns and fired back.

"Surrender, Predacon!" Ultra Magnus yelled to Predaking.

"I am Predaking! I claim this mine in the name of Megatron!" He yelled back, running down the main chasm, directly towards Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Wheeljack was juggling a grenade.

"Permission to deploy a grenade in a confined space, 'sir'?" Wheeljack asked Ultra Magnus.

"Granted soldier – light him up like a 'Roman candle'!" He replied. Wheeljack threw the grenade at Predaking, who merely batted it aside. It exploded behind him, not affecting him at all.

"Ah scrap." Wheeljack growled. Predaking reached the Autobots, and transformed into his mighty dragon form. Ultra Magnus yelled as he was picked up in Predaking's mouth, and was slowly being crushed.

"Commander!" Wheeljack yelled. Wheeljack opened fire at Predaking, but it was in vain, for it didn't affect him at all. It just made him bite down on Ultra Magnus harder, making him yell in agony louder. Wheeljack was now panicking, frantically trying to figure out what to do. If he shot down the ceiling, it would end all of them, and the Energon would be destroyed. If he deployed another grenade, it would do the same. Predaking suddenly dropped Ultra Magnus, for he was not moving. He had stopped yelling, and now he had denta marks all across his body.

"Commander! Magnus!" Wheeljack yelled to him. "Shoulder Pads!" He yelled desperately to get his attention. Predaking suddenly transformed, and kicked Ultra Magnus over to Wheeljack's position.

"Take him back to your base – and leave here now… unless you dare challenge me?!" Predaking growled. Wheeljack paused for a moment, and radioed Ratchet.

"Need a bridge Doc, and get your torture tools ready – Magnus needs your attention." He said down his COMM., who then picked Ultra Magnus and dragged him through the requested 'bridge. Predaking grinned with triumph when the groundbridge closed.

"Another pathetic Autobot has perished! And it was for you this time, Dragalafly!" He laughed with glee. "Lord Megatron, I have secured the mine!" He COMMed Megatron.

"Excellent work, Predaking. You may now return to the warship." Megatron replied. A groundbridge opened, and a squadron of Miner-class Vehicons came through. One spoke to Predaking.

"The groundbridge is there for your return also, Predaking sir." Predaking nodded, and proceeded through it.

Meanwhile, Dragalafly and Starscream reached the crash site of the ship. They both transformed into their robot forms and proceeded closer to the ship. Suddenly, they were cut off by blaster fire, this time it came from Optimus and Bulkhead. Starscream cowardly ducked behind a rock and began firing back. Dragalafly charged towards the Autobots, deploying her swords from the tops of her wrists. She swung at Optimus, who changed his right arm into a sword, blocking her swing.

"So you are Optimus Prime – I thought you would be more scary than this!" Dragalafly remarked, jumping back. Bulkhead charged towards Starscream, who jumped out from behind the rock he was hiding behind and fired one of his missiles from his arm at the Autobot. Bulkhead jumped out of the way an almost fell into Optimus.

"Be careful, Bulkhead!" Optimus yelled to his comrade.

"Sorry Optimus!" Bulkhead replied. They both returned their attention to the white and blue femme stood before them.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"I…am Dragalafly! First ever existing femme Predacon!" She answered with a proud tone.

"What are you doing Dragalafly?!" Starscream barked at his teammate. Dragalafly ignored him, and charged at Bulkhead this time. He transformed his hand into his signature wrecking-ball, and swung at her. She jumped out of the way, and sliced at him, cutting a deep gash into his green chest. He began to leak Energon. Optimus saw this, and stared at the situation in shock. The former Wrecker fell to the ground, with his spare servo over his wound.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus yelled to his teammate. "Ratchet, we need an emergency groundbridge, NOW!" He yelled down his COMM as he picked up Bulkhead. Seconds later, a groundbridge opened, and Optimus disappeared through it, with Bulkhead under his arm. As the groundbridge closed, Starscream marched up to Dragalafly, optics filled with rage.

"What in the Pit were you thinking?! Revealing your identity to the enemy!" He screamed at her, claws bared with rage.

"I like to tell my opponent who is going to extinguish their spark! And for your information, I held the Autobots off for both of your sakes!" Starscream became puzzled.

"Dragalafly… there's only one of me… who else are you referring to?" He asked. Dragalafly had just realised her mistake.

"N-nobody. Let's just explore the ship and report back to Lord Megatron." She stuttered, walking towards the crashed ship. Starscream had just realised what she meant.

"You're carrying, aren't you?!" he asked in a disgusted tone. She stopped walking and turned round.

"No I am NOT! Who or what gave you that idea?!" She hissed, lying. Starscream paused, and somehow bought her lie.

"Nothing- it was just a suggestion." He shrugged.

"Let's keep moving." Dragalafly growled, leading the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were inside the Harbinger, and they had just finished exploring it.

"Its been abandoned for eons – it's cargo was scattered across this measly rock when it was shot down." Starscream said to Dragalafly, who was looking over a row of stasis pods.

"Shall we call it then? I want so much recharge right now." Dragalafly asked Starscream. He nodded, and Dragalafly made the call. Moments later, a groundbridge opened. The two bots exited through it.

"Excellent work to all of you, you all succeeded – for once. Go back to your quarters, all of you – get some deserved rest." Ordered Megatron when everyone had returned to the warship. They all left the Bridge, and proceeded to making their ways to their quarters, except Dragalafly, who turned right instead of left. Starscream was suspicious, so he followed her, keeping a stealthy distance. Peeking round the corner, he watched her go into the Medbay.

"Odd – she wasn't injured on our mission…" He thought to himself as he went near the door to try and listen in.

"Ah, Dragalafly, finished with your mission, eh?" Starscream heard Knockout say.

"It was 'eventful' to say the least." She replied.

"Hop up on the berth then, so we can check how your sparkling's doing." Knockout said. Starscream gasped. So she IS carrying! Wait until Megatron hears about this! Starscream ran down the corridor, accidentally bumping into Dreadwing.

"Watch where you lurk, Seeker!" Dreadwing growled.

"Dreadwing! You're not going to believe what I just found out-" Starscream grinned, and he proceeded to tell Dreadwing of Dragalafly's predicament.

"LORD MEGATRON!" Dreadwing yelled as he ran into the Bridge. Megatron was annoyed at the way Dreadwing decided to enter the bridge.

"What IS IT Dreadwing?!" Megatron asked, showing his annoyance and anger. Dreadwing flinched a little bit, but proceeded to inform his Master.

"M-my Lord, it's about Dragalafly…."

"WELL? Don't leave me in suspense!"

"M-Master, she… has a sparkling on the way-" Dreadwing told him, shaking in fear under Megatron's anger and fear of what he could do to him. But for some reason, almost all of his anger disappeared.

"…Thank you for informing me, Dreadwing. I will look into it." Megatron said. Confused, Dreadwing bowed, and left the Bridge.

XXXXX

Dragalafly had just made her way back to her quarters when Predaking came up to her.

"How did it go, my love?" Predaking asked her, resting his servo on her shoulder. Dragalafly hesitated, and signalled to him to sit on the berth. By the expression on his mate's face, he could tell something was wrong. They both sat down.

"Predaking…. We're having a femme. It – no – she has moved down to my gestation chamber. It apparently happened this morning while I was with Starscream." Dragalafly said, with a worried look.

"Why do you look so worried? Nothing will happen to either of you – I promise." Predaking said, placing a kiss on her dragon helm, which instantly snapped back, revealing her true, tender helm. Predaking was a little bit surprised by it.

"How long were you able to do that for?" He said with a surprised tone. But he was instantly captivated by her look. "You look even more beautiful like that." He whispered, smiling. Dragalafly smiled back, but her worry came back.

"I'm scared, my love." She whispered, coolant welling up in her optics. Predaking held her tight in a passionate hug.

"What about? I've already said I will protect you." He whispered in a comforting tone. But somehow, he knew he wasn't getting through.

"I'm scared of what will happen to us – to you, me and the sparkling if Megatron finds out –" She whispered, coolant trickling down her faceplate.

"Megatron can't do anything to me – I can rip his head off with a flick of my wrist and wear his head as a helmet!" Predaking boasted. It earned him a brief smile, but Dragalafly snapped her dragon-head back up and buried her face in his chest.

"We might have to leave here – the Decepticons – for our sparkling's sake, my love."

Dragalafly whispered nervously.

"We can't!" Predaking said frustrated. "First thing's first, you need your Energon supply, and Megatron won't stop hunting us until he has both of our heads! And I don't think I would be able to hold him off in that state." Predaking finished in dismay.

"Dragalafly and Predaking to the Bridge – NOW!" Megatron suddenly boomed down the speaker, which made both of the Predacons jump. Dragalafly's spark was racing in her chest plate, and Predaking could feel it.

"It's OK – he probably wants us to go on a mission." Predaking said to her, pulling her away from his chest plate. Dragalafly swallowed, and placed her servo on her now occupied abdomen. After a moment, they made their way to the Bridge.

"It has come to my attention that you both have a secret." Said Megatron, turning around to look at the Predacons he summoned. Dragalafly instantly went wide-eyed, and swallowed hard. It was obvious she was scared, as you could see her shaking.

"Dragalafly, why did you not inform me of the recent...'developments' that have happened to you? I found out through Dreadwing and Knockout had confirmed it – so tell me – how long were you planning to keep your sparkling a secret from me?" Megatron said, somehow surprisingly calm. Dragalafly decided to pluck up courage.

"My Lord, I was… afraid of your reaction if I told you-" She said as loud as her voice box would let her in the situation, which turned out to be no louder than a squeak. Suddenly, Megatron changed to the anger everyone in the Bridge could sense.

"HOW DARE YOU! SPARKLINGS ARE NO MOE THAN MERE DISTRACTIONS, WASTE OF RESOURCES, TIME AND ENERGY! WHAT WERE YOU POSSIBLY THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO CREATE SUCH A DISTRACTION?!" Megatron screamed at the Predacons, mainly at Dragalafly, who was quaking with fear. Just then, streams of coolant ran down Dragalafly's face. Predaking's instincts were going wild at this point, telling him to attack the threat posed to his mate, which was Megatron, and to try and silence his mate's crying. He frantically thought of what he could do to quell his Master's rage AND save his love.

"M-my Lord, it was all my fault. I wasn't being careful when we interfaced-" Dragalafly squeaked. This made Megatron instantly stop yelling. He wondered for a moment who Dragalafly interfaced with- then it hit him. Megatron soon turned his attention to Predaking.

"And am I correct to assume you are the sire?" Megatron asked him, still boiling with rage. With a hint of shame, Predaking nodded slowly.

"So – what to do to you both…" Megatron pondered sarcastically.

"My Lord, I have a deal-" Predaking said, trying very hard to hide his fear. Megatron raised an eyebrow plate.

"And what, pray tell, is it?"

"In return for leaving us both unharmed, and allowing us both to live on this ship as a royal family, Predacon royal family, I will do whatever you want me to do for as long as both of our sparks still beat." Predaking said, looking at his mate then to Megatron. Megatron pondered the deal for a moment.

"ANYTHING?" He asked with a tone of surprise. He had just hatched a plan in his mind. Predaking nodded, and took his mates servo secretively. She squeezed his servo gently in anticipation.

"…. All right. But if there are ANY distractions caused by your misdemeanour, I will have your heads as trophies! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Megatron bellowed. "And, as of now, Dragalafly is officially removed from all field activity for the duration of her term." Megatron said, but Dragalafly could sense a tone of defeat in his voice. "I found out about the Autobot 'Bulkhead' – you disabled him temporarily but he will recover – Wreckers aren't so easy to fall."

"Thank you my Lord." The Predacons said one after the other, and the both left the Bridge.

"You seriously did that – for me?" Dragalafly asked him when they were at her quarters.

"No." Predaking replied. Dragalafly soon looked at him with insult and confusion. He smiled. "I did it for both of you." He ended, placing his servo on Dragalafly's slightly sticking out abdomen. She smiled with pride, and then kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been 6 human months since Dragalafly became with spark. She awoke uncomfortably on her berth, with Predaking sleeping calmly beside her. They now shared quarters ever since she spark bonded with him. It was about 4am human time, and she could feel her sparkling move within her – it was what awoke her.

"Why can she never be still when I want to rest?" She whispered to herself, staring at the ceiling with her servo on her enlarged abdomen. Predaking drowsily awoke too. He could sense what was troubling his queen, and sighed sarcastically with a smile.

"Is she restless this morning?" Predaking asked, whispering. Dragalafly turned her helm to face him, and nodded wearily.

"Can't exactly do anything about it – I'll get some recharge after she is born – hopefully." She answered him, smiling back. She wriggled on the berth, trying to get comfortable. Merely moving earned her a kick from her sparkling. She flinched minutely, but closed her optics and tried to get more recharge. Somehow, she drifted off.

XXXXX

Penguara had been leading a secret relationship with Knockout, whom she eventually spark bonded with also. She was asleep with him in her quarters when he awoke, in turn waking her up.

"I just had a strange dream…" He whispered, lying on his side to face Penguara.

"What about?" She replied, turning to face him also. Knockout shuddered.

"I was with Breakdown…. And we were on a dinner date – but not like a normal one…" he began. Penguara listened respectfully. "He was strapped to a chair, and I was feeding him… parts of the other Decepticons – like Starscream's optics and glossa… and Airachnid's head…and Dark Energon… right out of Lord Megatron's veins…. It was awful." He whispered in fear, recalling the nightmare. Penguara shuffled closer to him, snuggling up to keep him calm.

"It's only a dream… Breakdown's kinda… deceased now. It can't happen - as much as I would like that whiner of a Seeker dead and that Spider Psycho too." She answered him, placing a little kiss on his forehelm. It earned her a sincere smile from her mate.

"If you still can't sleep, try and remember good memories that you have – you'll eventually dream about them, which will help you sleep." She smiled, snuggling up to him deeper.

"I'll try." He replied quietly, realising that she had just fallen back into recharge. A while after, he did too.

XXXXX

Dragalafly was finishing her cube of treated Energon when Predaking had just re entered their quarters after a 'job'.

"So what did the Autobots want?" She asked him curiously. Predaking shrugged, and sat down on the sofa beside her.

"They wanted me to explain why I 'murdered' Ultra Magnus. I simply told them that he fired on me first, and that I was merely defending myself." He replied.

"That's not it though, is it?" She asked sarcastically. Predaking shook his helm with a grin.

"I wanted to vanquish an Autobot – and he offered me the opportunity. It's also what those who cross me deserve. Energon from an Autobot's veins tastes better." He said with a sexy evil tone. Dragalafly grinned as she rested her helm on his shoulder.

"And that's one reason why I love you sometimes." She said, winking at him. He slid his arm round her back and rested his servo on her swollen abdomen.

"I know." He answered coolly. Predaking changed to an exhausted tone.

"There is one downside to doing your missions as well as mine – I have to work for so long throughout the cycle and I don't get to spend time with you." He sighed.

"I will be returned to active duty in good time." Dragalafly said, putting her legs up on the sofa and lying on Predaking's lap. She had just got comfy when there was a knock at the door. Predaking growled irritated and got up to answer it, making Dragalafly fall onto her back, almost crushing her left wing.

"What is it?" Predaking growled to a trembling Vehicon.

"Lord Megatron wishes to speak to Dragalafly sir. He also said that he wouldn't mind your presence also." He squeaked.

"Fine. We will be there shortly." Predaking growled as the Vehicon hurried away. "Lord Megatron wants to speak with us." Predaking grunted to Dragalafly, who awkwardly sat herself up.

"Fine. Can you at least help me up?" She sneered, sarcastically raising her servo whist resting her other one on her abdomen. Predaking rolled his optics, and went to help her up. Suddenly, Dragalafly knelt to the ground in pain.

"AGH!" She wailed. Predaking instantly became worried, and knelt down to find out what was wrong. To his horror, her fluid seals had broken - the sparkling was coming.

"Dragalafly! I need to get you to Knockout and FAST!" He said to her in desperation and anxiety. Dragalafly nodded, and tried to stand up. But a contraction hit her, and she sank back to the ground.

"We'll never get there in time if you keep getting contractions this violent." Predaking said, concerned. Then he had an idea. He picked her up, bridal style and ran to the Medbay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I feel like my spark is being ripped right out of my husk!" Dragalafly screamed as she tried to push again. Knockout was slightly disturbed, as he remembered having to help Starscream deliver his sparklings – the part that was the most disturbing is that they were also Megatron's sparklings. Penguara was cringing and frantically trying to figure out what to do. Predaking winced a little as Dragalafly's claws were digging into his servo as she squeezed it hard. She screamed loud once more, at the top of her vocals. A few Vehicons walked past the Medbay, and were curious to what was happening behind the doors – they couldn't tell why someone was screaming.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PREDAKING!" She screamed with fury and pain, her emotions running wild. Predaking growled.

"Well you had the option to stop when I told you I was about to – you know! But you wanted me to carry on! So it's actually your fault!" Predaking answered, slightly irritated due to the pain in his servo – and his audio receptors. Energon began to seep from in between Dragalafly's claws – she dug into him so much that she broke the 'skin'. She growled at him, but dragged it into a scream when Knockout told her to push again.

"I can see it's helm – one more time Dragalafly!" Knockout said with a hint of excitement – he had never seen such a magnificent helm – especially a Predacon's!

"You can do it- Dragalafly!" Penguara urged, until she saw her optics were offline and changing to a frightened tone. Predaking noticed too, and began to panic. He shook her servo, desperately trying to wake her. No response.

"Dragalafly! Can you hear me?!" Predaking wailed, concerned deeply for his love's life. Knockout gasped, and ordered Penguara to hook up an Energon line. Quickly, she did so, as Knockout gently took hold of the sparkling's helm and gently began to pull it out of the unconscious Predacon femme. Suddenly, she came back online, as Knockout had freed its tiny arms. With one final push, the sparkling was finally out. The Medbay was soon filled with the tiny, high wailing of a sparkling. Penguara unhooked the Energon line from her sister, and walked over to Knockout, who was holding the tiny life with happiness and pride. Penguara looked at the sparking, and smiled; both at Knockout and the sparkling. She kissed Knockout on the cheek as to say "well done", and she cut the cable. Slowly, Knockout handed the sparkling to Dragalafly, intakes working to the max to cool her stressed circuits down. Dragalafly almost cried at the beauteous sight that beheld her. Predaking felt extremely proud and for once- sincerely happy. Dragalafly stared with sheer pride at her new daughter.

The tiny femme was a light green coloured – with two, long 'antennae' attached to the back of her helm, as well as horns like her father. Her wings were diamond – shaped, with blue outlines and white centres. Her tail was folded up to her back, but it was short, and had a blue triangular tip, like her mother's. She had multiple shapes of light across her body – like her father also, and had three digits each on the end of her tiny servos. Her tiny legs were almost exactly like her mothers – but the blue features on her knees were green, and the dragon feet were more rounded, and her 'toes' were a darker shade of green.

"What should she be named?" Dragalafly whispered, as the sparkling was in recharge.

"Well – she is heir to the Predacon throne – something strong and important-"  
"aaand feminine – she is a femme, after all!" Dragalafly added to Predaking's comment.

"How about – Sauria?" Knockout suggested. Dragalafly thought for a moment.

"You know… this is gonna sound weird but… in my spare time I play a human game called… Pokémon…. And your sparkling kinda resembles one of them…." Penguara said, looking to the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh? And what is this 'Pokémon' called?" Asked Predaking.

"…. Flygon." Replied Penguara. Predaking pulled an odd face, as if he was slightly disgusted. Penguara then pulled up her game from the ships data banks and showed them the Pokédex entry for it. Dragalafly instantly fell in love with the creature.

"Why not combine the two names? It would save all this bother." Said a voice. Dragalafly growled menacingly, and shielded her sparkling.

"What do you want, Starscream?!" Predaking hissed, slightly worried about how much the slender Seeker had heard.

"I had the same issue with naming my seekerlings – but as usual, Megatron gets as Megatron wants – so he went with Dawnbreaker and Knightfall. Related to their colours, after all." Starscream chuckled, wandering closer to Dragalafly and her sparkling with his thin arms behind his back, sporting an amused grin. Dragalafly immediately sensed a threat, and deployed one of her swords from her wrist. This made Starscream jump, but he carried on.

"Megatron only allowed you to continue carrying because he realised that I was carrying his sparklings after he spoke to you both. Knockout already spoke to me about how our situations clashed – and the fact that like it or not, our sparklings have to grow up on this ship – so as a heads up, I must warn you – if Megatron hears your sparkling even once – he'll have it terminated. So try to keep it quiet." Starscream warned with his back to everyone.

"I've got it!" Peeped Dragalafly spontaneously. "I'll name her Saurigon!" She beamed. Predaking smiled and nodded in agreement. But the volume of her vocals woke up Saurigon, and she began to cry.

"Oh, scrap." Dragalafly said, covering her mouth.

"And so it begins." Whispered Starscream to himself as he left the Medbay.

XXXXXX

Knockout was writing up his report when Penguara knocked on his quarters' door.

"Its open." Knockout said loud enough to let Penguara know she could enter. "Ah, Penguara, how are you?" He purred, happy to see her (or at least his cable was) Penguara looked unusually down – or in thought.

"Knockout… seeing Dragalafly and Predaking with Saurigon made me feel… odd. Like I wanted to be in their place." Penguara said, sitting beside him on his sofa. He closed his report, put it on the table and turned to face his femmefriend.

"What do you mean? You wish you were royal like they are or something? Or what?" He asked her, puzzled.

"Well… do… you ever wish that…. You had your own? …Sparkling, I mean. Uh-" She said, looking away in shame, trying to hide her blushing face. Knockout smiled.

"Of course I have – I've just not found anyone who feels the same." He smiled, gently pulling her face to face him with his digit under her chin. "Do… you… feel the same way? About…. Sparklings?" He asked, sensing the awkwardness of the situation. Embarrassed, Penguara slowly nodded.

"My spark yearns for a family of my own, but my mind keeps holding me back-"She was interrupted by Knockout kissing her. Penguara was struck by arousal. He pulled away, intaking hard. They both stood up at the same time. Knockout pressed a button on a remote that was on the table, and Michael McIntyre came on the monitor. He knew that Penguara was obsessed with him. She smiled as they stood close to each other, holding each other tight.

"Why don't we have our own family – together?" Knockout asked her, peaking with excitement. Penguara kissed him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She whispered excitedly, placing her servo on his cheek. Suddenly, they began to kiss passionately, rubbing their arms up and down each other as their arousals grew. Soon, Penguara was on the berth, with her port exposed for her mechfriend. Knockout's plating retracted, revealing his hard cable. Penguara marvelled at its girth, and she repeatedly tugged it gently, causing Knockout to grunt in pleasure. She let go, and put her lubricant - covered digits into her mouth. Out of pure arousal and the fact that he couldn't wait any longer, Knockout took held of her hips, and positioned her on top of his cable. "Spark bond with me Knockout!" She screamed as he buried his cable into her, thrusting hard, causing her to gasp in excitement in time to him. He buried his face into her neck, kissing it repeatedly as she wrapped her legs around his chassis. She screamed his name and she could feel him filling her, its warmth different to her own. She arched her back as her arousal spiked, and she began to feel herself being lost in pleasure. She dug her digits into his shoulders, forgetting completely about his finish. For once, he didn't care. He just cared about the femme beneath him, who he was filling with his cable, who loved him deeply. Knockout was even better than he was last time in Medbay! He too could feel himself being lost in pleasure, staring to loose restraint over how rough he was with Penguara.

Suddenly, Penguara's chest plate opened, and Knockout stared at her beautiful, purple glowing spark. Almost instantly, his chest opened, revealing his red spark.

"Are you ready?" He gasped, as he was still under the influence of arousal – it didn't help that his cable was still inside her. She nodded vigorously, and they both moved their chests together. Soon, their sparks were mixing together thoughts, memories… genes. CNA. All that was needed to create a life. It was painful, but at the same time, extremely exciting. Suddenly, both of their spark chambers flashed, and their chests closed. They both slumped onto the berth, side-by-side, intaking deeply.

"I love you so much, Penguara." Knockout gasped affectionately

"I love you too, Knockout." Penguara gasped also, holding servos. Eventually, they fell into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Saurigon had only just opened her optics, and my my – what an adorable shade of yellow they were! Dragalafly smiled as she cradled her on the birth, feeding Saurigon Energon from her feeding tubes. Suddenly, Penguara and Knockout burst through the door. Saurigon was startled, and began to cry. Dragalafly, annoyed by the situation, tried to get her daughter to stop crying, but it was in vain.

"Alright! What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to feed Saurigon-" Dragalafly snapped. Penguara interrupted, brimming with excitement.

"I'm carrying a sparkling sister!" Penguara exclaimed, and Knockout held her hip. Dragalafly's optics widened.

"R-really?! That's wonderful news!" Dragalafly gasped in shock and happiness. Knockout beamed with pride.

"I'm the sire – of course! We spark bonded too!" Knockout smiled. Just then, Predaking entered the quarters.

"I have something for my beautiful queen and wi-" He stopped when he saw Penguara and Knockout there. "What's with you two? Came to see Saurigon?" He asked them, puzzled. Penguara nodded to Knockout for some reason, then she stepped forward.

"My King- I am with spark!" She said, placing her servo on her spark chamber. Predaking pulled the same face as Dragalafly did earlier.

"Is this true? Who is the sire?" Predaking asked. Knockout stepped forward.

"I am Predaking. Is there a problem?" Knockout asked. Predaking's optics went wide for a moment, and then he sighed.

"No, there is not Knockout." Predaking shook his helm. He smiled. "I do accept you as a Predacon-in-law. Be good to Penguara, or I shall have to burn your paint off!" Predaking joked. Knockout, relieved, smiled to Penguara, then to Predaking. Dragalafly got up, and put Saurigon in her cot.

"Need any advice? I'm sure in a position to give it to you!" she winked at both Penguara and Knockout, who both blushed. There was an awkward silence until the speakers sounded. "Predaking to my quarters!" Megatron growled through them. Predaking rolled his optics, and Dragalafly went up to him and kissed him.

"Don't be long, Saurigon hates it when you're gone for ages." She smiled, hugging him.

"I won't be – Megatron probably wants me to go on a mission," replied Predaking who kissed her back. "Back soon, my queen." He said as she let go and he left the room. When the door slammed, Dragalafly sighed in infatuation. Knockout cleared his throat, which snapped her out of her trance.

"So!" She said enthusiastically, clapping her servos. "Who wants parenting lessons?" She smirked, picking Saurigon up.

XXXXX

Predaking entered Megatron's quarters. He was slightly uncomfortable about the atmosphere, and the marvelling size of the room. "You wanted to see me my Lord?" Asked Predaking, walking up to Megatron, who was leaning against the computer.

"Yes, I did Predaking. As I recollect, I allowed Dragalafly to bear her sparkling as long as you did what I wanted." Megatron said, looking at his claws then to Predaking, endearingly. Predaking swallowed, and soon became a little scared. Megatron walked up to Predaking. "It's alright, this is the only thing I want of you." He whispered, stroking the side of Predaking's faceplate with the back of his mighty servo. Predaking felt incredibly uncomfortable, yet he dared ask. "Want me to do what, my Lord?" Megatron placed his digit on Predaking's mouth.

"Ssssh… we don't want anyone to hear us, do we…. Soundwave?" Megatron said, looking over to his berth, where Soundwave was lying there, waiting, with his plating already retracted. Predaking stepped back, obviously disturbed.

"Y-you want me to-" He squeaked. Megatron raised a browplate, and nodded endearingly.

"You do want to keep Dragalafly and your sparkling alive, don't you? After all, one word from me and they die – if you don't partake." Whispered Megatron. Predaking swallowed again, and made his way to the berth. Megatron poured three cubes of extremely high-grade Energon. He handed Soundwave one of the cubes, who took it happily, and then another to Predaking. Predaking reluctantly took the cube from Megatron, who had almost completely drunk his already. Predaking jumped, as he saw Soundwave remove his visor…. Underneath was a pale grey face with optics like Knockout's but they were…. Purple. He also had lines down his face like Starscream, and his mouth was small. Soundwave silently drank the Energon cube, still maintaining his silent persona. Predaking looked back at his cube, and slowly put it to his mouth and began to sip it.

"I've not drank high-grade since the anniversary of my creation which was almost 10 human months ago, 2 human years." He thought to himself. After a while, Predaking had finished his cube and placed it on the floor beside the berth. He was feeling extremely disorientated, and somehow aroused. Megatron climbed onto the massive berth. Quickly, he climbed on top of Predaking, who was instantly startled.

"It will be over soon, Predaking. Then you can get back to you queen and sparkling." Megatron whispered into Predaking's audio receptor, which he then licked. Soundwave was extremely aroused, and began to self-serve.

"M-my Lord, if I may say – we have a daughter, Dragalafly and I – named Saurigon." Predaking said with a slight wobble in fear.

"Oh – how nice. Now, back to business." Megatron said as his plating retracted, revealing his mighty cable. Predaking couldn't help but look.

"You like? It has been inside Starscream and Soundwave more times than you have denta in your dragon mode" He whispered. Predaking looked at Soundwave, who winked and nodded in response. Predaking, admitting defeat, sighed and allowed Megatron access to his aft. "Finally." Megatron grunted, quickly inserting his cable. Predaking grunted in surprise and arousal, as well as pain due to his Master digging in his claws into his hips. Thrusting hard, Megatron didn't hold anything back. Predaking was in more pain than arousal, as his aft tightened, which excited Megatron more. Soundwave, not being able to take anymore, slowly inserted one of his tentacles into Megatron's aft, and slowly pumped. Megatron grunted loud, and Soundwave peaked in arousal.

"Now me." He said – SAID – to Megatron, who looked at him startled. Megatron disconnected from Predaking in surprise, and was amazed to hear his COMM officer speak. Predaking shifted onto his front, in a little bit of pain. The whole time, he thought about Dragalafly, about how he had just been unfaithful. Still slightly disorientated and aroused, he looked at Megatron, who was busy interfacing with Soundwave hard on the berth. He pulled a slightly disgusted face, and rested back again.

"You can – go – now Predaking. That is all I wanted – to- see how you – fared – on the – berth." Megatron gasped in time to his thrusts into Soundwave, who was going arousal insane, his face showing his pleasure. Predaking, disgusted, got off of the berth and began to make his way to the door. "Oh, and one more thing – tell ANYONE of this encounter, and I will have all three of you killed!" Growled Megatron, who was still sheathed inside Soundwave. Predaking shuddered, bowed, and stumbled out of the door. He wanted to purge his tanks right where he stood – the vivid sight of Soundwave and Megatron, fragging so passionately considering they were of the same gender.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Predaking stumbled into his quarters, where Dragalafly, Penguara and Knockout were sat on the floor. Dragalafly quickly passed Saurigon to Knockout, and dashed to her love's side.

"What happened to you my love?!" She asked in concern.

"I… don't remember." Predaking spluttered, having to lie. Dragalafly sniffed him secretively.

"I smell high-grade – you DIDN'T just go out for a drink, did you?! We have a daughter, for Primus' sake! This isn't the time to go off like that!" Dragalafly snapped, helping him onto their berth.

"I'm sorry my love – I hadn't drank since my 'birthday'. I had to-"

"Well next time, tell me. I, oh I don't know, probably wanted to join you or something!" She hissed, hinting him. "It doesn't matter. Just get some rest. Tomorrow, YOU'RE taking care of Saurigon. IM going out for a flight – I've not been out since my first mission after falling pregnant!" She sighed, fluttering her wings with emphasis.

"Dragalafly! You GOTTA see this!" Penguara yelled from the other room. Dragalafly sighed and walked through. "What is it-" She stopped in excitement. For before her, Saurigon was standing all on her own! She dashed down on one knee.

"My baby's walking now is she?" She cooed to Saurigon, who laughed as she stumbled into her carrier's arms. All three of the adults stood up at the same time, and Dragalafly began repeatedly kissing Saurigon's tiny helm. Knockout placed his servo on Penguara's shoulder.

"Hate to be leaving so soon, but we have other matters to attend to. Thank you for the talk, and we shall see you soon." Knockout said, slightly bowing in thanks. He then teased Saurigon with his digit, and they left the room. She waited a moment.

"Bed time now Saurigon." She cooed. Saurigon laughed a little, and grasped Dragalafly's 'hair'.

"N-no Saurigon – bed time!" Dragalafly said, making Saurigon let go. Dragalafly set her down in her cot, and sat beside it until she fell into recharge. Almost unable to keep her optics open, Dragalafly joined Predaking on the berth.

The next morning, Predaking was back to normal. He awoke, and rested his servo on his aching helm.

"I need to tell her… Megatron isn't what he seems…" He thought to himself. Dragalafly shifted onto her side, and yawned.

"Morning dear." She whispered, kissing him. "Are you back to normal yet?"

"I am fine now my love. I do apologise for yesterday – I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright – just remember to tell me next time. I'll understand."

"I'll remember." Said Predaking, kissing her servo. Dragalafly blushed. She got up.

"Well – time to go on the flight I've been waiting for – I'll see you later love." She said, getting up.

"I wish I could go with you – but I have to take care of Saurigon today." Predaking chuckled. "This will be your first time apart. I hope she copes."

"Me too! I'll see you soon" she smiled, and left the quarters. Predaking got up, and picked up Saurigon. She was still asleep and no wonder – it was only 7am!

"We created the most beautiful life- without cloning…without a lab… just…. love." Predaking said to himself, smiling at Saurigon's sleeping face. She stirred, and awoke. She giggled, and placed her tiny servo on his chest. He smiled with pride at her. Suddenly, she began to cry.

"W-what did I do?!" He asked. Then he realised it wasn't him – she was hungry. Slapping his servo on his face in embarrassment, Predaking went in the cupboard and got out the bottle they had just received for Saurigon. He filled it with Energon, and he sat down with her on his lap. He began to feed her when Penguara entered.

"Hello, my King – where has Dragalafly gone?" She asked.

"Aah, Penguara, so good to see you – and I see you're… 'blossoming'" he said sarcastically, gesturing to her slightly sticking out abdomen. She rested her servo on it, and rolled her optics with a smile on her face.

"so do you know where she's gone?" She asked again.

"She went on a flight to stretch her wings – she's not left since she became with spark." Predaking answered, as he got bonked on the helm with the empty bottle. He looked down, irritated at Saurigon and she merely laughed. Penguara chuckled, and sat down beside Predaking.

"Predaking… is everything… alright? I mean, everything has been sprung on you so quickly. Have you… adjusted?" Began Penguara, looking concerned.

"Everything's fine Penguara, no need to worry! Ever since my creation, I have always craved others like me in my life. For I have been alone for so long, it actually feels amazing that the Predacon population is growing – due to Dragalafly and you, of course." Answered Predaking. "In fact, I actually thought you would end up with Starscream!" He laughed. Penguara looked disgusted, but in a joking way.

"Me and Screamer? You must be joking!" She chortled. "Ever since, I was assigned to Knockout, I knew we were meant to be. Now we have spark bonded, and we are expecting our first sparkling, its gotten to be quite… silly around here." She sighed.

XXXXX

Dragalafly was having the time of her life – gliding through the sky, wings brushing the clouds and the sun at her back – it felt good to be able to fly again. She did a few air rolls and dives and she danced in the air, high out of human sight.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base…

"Optimus! A Predacon signature has surfaced!" Called Ratchet. Everyone soon congregated towards the monitor.

"Can you get a visual?" Asked Arcee, with her arms folded.

"Trying now." Replied Ratchet, typing away at the keys. "Here we go-" He stopped. On the screen was a white dragon, with blue features.

"That resembles the femme who almost scrapped me!" Growled Bulkhead with his servo on his scar.

"Don't worry Bulk – the guys'll get her for ya!" Exclaimed Miko.

"If it is she." Butted in Ratchet. "I'm doing a scan now."

"We will have a look, old friend. Activate the groundbridge. She is too close to our base to not investigate her intentions." Said Optimus. Dutifully, Ratchet obeyed, and a groundbridge opened. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and I will investigate. Everyone else stay here." Optimus ordered. "Autobots – transform and roll out!" And in order, the Autobots transformed and drove through the groundbridge.

"There she is!" Yelled Arcee, driving up a rock inline to get higher. Suddenly, an ice blast missed Arcee by centimetres, and she transformed in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Autobots raining on my parade!" Yelled Dragalafly as she landed in front of Arcee. Suddenly, the other Autobots joined the situation, and they transformed.

"Surrender Predacon!" Yelled Optimus with his guns pointed.

"Pleease, you couldn't do anything to me – I am a femme!" Dragalafly transformed into her robot mode. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you Prime?" She said sarcastically, with her servo on her hip. Arcee got up, and ran back to her comrades. Soon, a standoff began. No one moved. Until, Bumblebee kicked a rock, which threw Dragalafly off, allowing him to get close and punch her. She fell to the ground, and adjusted herself. "Apparently, some like to hit femmes." She hissed with her servo on her jaw. She got up, and removed her servo to check for leaking Energon. None.

"Alright then." She muttered, and ejected her swords. She charged at Smokescreen, who jumped out of the way, and began shooting at her. She turned around and went for Bumblebee this time, and just missed his chest. He punched her in the face again, and she swung back, scratching his face. Optimus suddenly opened fire, and hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground with just one shot. She lay unconscious. The Autobots stood over her, guns still pointed.

"She could have important information we could use." Suggested Arcee.

"Why don't we 'ask her some questions'?" Joked Smokescreen. Optimus raised a browplate.

"We could take her back to base and interrogate her, but she could be a dangerous threat to the humans." Optimus stated. "But the Intel she could provide could be valuable to help end this war." He pondered. "Ratchet – open a bridge. But keep the humans away – we are returning with a dangerous hostage." Moments later, a groundbridge opened, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen dragged Dragalafly through with the other Autobots in tow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dragalafly awoke, but she was tied down to a berth. She looked around, seeing Autobot tech. She groaned. "They have me hostage, don't they?" She thought to herself. She started to squirm to get free, which attracted attention.

"Whoa! Guys, she's awake!" Called Miko from on top of the yellow walkway. Ratchet turned around from his computer, and Optimus and the others hurried over to the squirming Predacon.

"Release me! NOW!" She yelled, still squirming.

"We do not want to harm you Dragalafly, but we do want some information – about you and the other Predacon." Optimus stated. Dragalafly sniggered.

"You mean me sister and me? We are the first femme Predacons, which can reproduce naturally. And we are just awesome." She boasted. Ratchet got curious.

"Reproduce naturally? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't spill the beans until they've been cooked." She sneered. Ratchet instantly got angry. He hated human humour, and had an idea.

"What will it take to cook the beans?" He transformed his servo into a blowtorch. "Quick heating?" He chuckled, moving his blowtorch closer to her optic, which made here scared.

"OK! FINE!" She squeaked in defeat. Shockwave, to be smaller but mightier warriors than the previous Predacons, engineered us. Like… Predaking." She couldn't tell, but she was blushing slightly when she said his name. This made Arcee suspicious. "Because femmes are increasingly rare, Shockwave intentionally made us femmes – to help repopulate Cybertron naturally, given the opportunity." She ended. "t-that's all I know! Really!"

"Really? Then why did you blush when you said Predaking's name?!" Arcee said, folding her arms as she acted on her suspicion. Dragalafly blushed harder.

"I don't know?! My systems must still be dodgy! I've only been alive almost a human year now!" She stuttered in nervousness. Arcee burst out laughing.

"you totally like him, don't you?!" She chortled. Smokescreen smirked. Bumblebee beeped whilst making a laughing movement (which meant he had to be laughing) and Optimus raised a browplate.

"Stop laughing! All of you!" She squirmed with embarrassment. "It's more than that!" She snapped.

"What – you had a sparkling with him or something?" Smokescreen giggled. Accepting defeat, Dragalafly answered nobly.

"Actually, Smokescreen, I did; her name is Saurigon and she is only almost a month old." She said, smiling with pride. Everyone went silent. They all stared at her with shock.

"What's a sparkling?" Asked Raf. Jack elbowed him. "Oh. Oooh." Raf said, catching on, slightly disturbed.

"So, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to her before she starts crying uncontrollably." She sniffed.

"I cannot do that." Said Optimus.

"wait – she has a kid and you're stopping her from seeing it?" Spluttered Arcee. "I'm not sure I follow."

"We will wait until they figure out that she is missing, and want to trade her back. We can get some Energon in exchange, as our supply is at an all time low." Optimus justified.

"So what – I'm you prisoner now or something?! Great. Am I not allowed to call my husband?!" She snapped. "They won't know I'm missing – I snuck out. For a flight. I hadn't flown since I became with spark. Knowing my dim husband, he'll forget what I was meant to be doing and think I'm on a mission, when I'm stranded here with all of you!" She whined.

"You talk more than Starscream does!" Hissed Arcee. Dragalafly felt deeply insulted.

"How dare you compare me to that insolent Seeker! He does nothing but whine and sneak around, poking in everyone's business! He interrupted my birthing of Saurigon just to give me useless advice which I could easily figure out myself!" She continued. But she noticed that everyone had left. She rolled her optics. "How cliché!" She sulked.

XXXXX

Predaking was lying on the berth with Saurigon.

"What's taking her so long? She's normally back by no-" He stopped in fear. "What if the Autobots have her?! What if they have her captive?!" He got up and ran to Penguara's quarters. "Take care of Saurigon for a while. There is something I need to do." He ordered sternly to Penguara, who was watching Michael McIntyre as always. Sensing his concern, she did so as he ran out. He ran down the corridor, desperately trying to reach her through the COMM. No response. He made his way to a lab, where he tried to call the Autobots.

"Autobots! Answer me! Do you have a Predacon captive?!" He barked. It came out on the other end, but Ratchet was busy and the others were on a mission. Dragalafly heard his voice. She squirmed desperately.

"Predaking! Predaking can you hear me?!" She called desperately, but he couldn't hear her. But she did attract the attention of Ratchet. He made his way up to her.

"Quiet! I'm busy!" Snapped Ratchet.

"Autobots! I ask again – do you have a Predacon captive?!" He barked. Ratchet jumped.

"Who wants to know?" Ratchet answered back.

"The mighty Predaking! Do you have a Predacon captive or not?!"

"Predaking! Help me! They have me captive at their base!" She called to him. Ratchet turned around.

"Quiet!" He snapped at Dragalafly. Predaking heard him say this through the system, and was hit with fury.

"Release my wife immediately, if you know what is good for you!" he bellowed.

"We will be wiling to trade her for something of value." Ratchet said sternly. Predaking hesitated.

"And what, Autobot, do you wish for in return?"

"A large supply of Energon." Ratchet replied. Predaking thought again, and answered him.

"Bring her to the last mine you sent 'Ultra Magnus' and 'Wheeljack' to. I will be waiting unarmed with the supply. One hour. Fail to comply, and I will hunt you down to the ends of the planet and rip our your spark while you still function!" Predaking hissed. "One more thing. Hurt Dragalafly, and I will kill you all. Starting with the humans you care about."

"Fine. I will bring her to the location." Ratchet said, ending the call. A little while later, the other Autobots returned.

"Ratchet. Anything from the Decepticons?" Optimus asked after he transformed into his robot mode.

"You're not going to believe this, but Predaking himself called." Ratchet said surprised.

"What did tall, dark and scaly want anyway-"

"I can hear you!" Dragalafly interrupted Bulkhead with disgust.

"He wanted Dragalafly back… he asked me what we wanted in return, and I requested a supply of Energon. He complied and the trading is to take place at the mine Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus last went to – in about 45 minutes now." Ended Ratchet.

"Alright old friend. In 45 minutes, everyone leaves for the rendezvous location." Optimus ordered.

"Oh goody. I get to leave your charitable hospitality in a bit." Dragalafly commented snidely, rolling her optics with a sarcastic grin.

"She's been quite 'chatty' since you left." Ratchet added to Smokescreen, hinting him that he's the same. Smokescreen walked up to the berth, where Dragalafly was being held captive, casually. He leaned against it, and eyed her over.

"What do you want?!" Dragalafly hissed. Smokescreen repeatedly raised and lowered his browplates.

"Sparkling, huh?" He commented.

"Ugh. Like I'd tell you any details." Dragalafly growled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The time of the swap came. Dragalafly was cuffed, her arms and wings bound. Optimus walked behind her with one of his guns pointed to her back. Arcee walked beside and the others in front as they exited the groundbridge. The mine was as it was, even with scorch marks on the walls still from the grenade explosion. Dragalafly looked around, and became distracted, but was snapped out of it when Optimus nudged her with force in the back. She growled and bared her denta. Waiting at the bottom of the main chasm was Predaking – alone, surrounded by the Energon he waged. His face lit up when he saw Dragalafly, relieved to know that she was alright. She did the same, trying to run to him but was blocked by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Predaking went back to his serious look. Everyone had stop walking, and no one moved or spoke for a few seconds.

"Walk her to me – slowly. We will fly out of here, and you will be left with the Energon. Do you comply?" Predaking grunted, slightly echoing around the cave. Optimus transformed his gun back to his hand, and unclipped Dragalafly's wing cuff. Arcee then undid her arm cuffs, and she stepped back. Bulkhead and Bumblebee moved out of the way, guns still pointed in warning. Dragalafly began to walk up to Predaking, slowly, trembling with adrenaline and excitement. After a minute of two of silence, the only noise being Dragalafly's pedesteps, she reached Predaking. Showing no emotion (yet), she turned around to face the Autobots.

"Enjoy your Energon." She muttered, as the two Predacons transformed and flew out of the mine.

"That went well." Smokescreen commented sarcastically, relieved.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge – prepare the store room – we have a lot of Energon now." Optimus COMMed Ratchet.

XXXXX

Dragalafly landed on the flight deck first, and Predaking did also. They both transformed at the same time, and locked themselves in a deep, passionate hug. Predaking smiled with relief.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Did they do anything to you?" He let go of her.

"Not really. Smokescreen tried to hit on me and they wanted the usual info. That was all" She reassured him. Servo in servo, they strolled inside the ship.

They went to Penguara's quarters, who was watching TV with Saurigon fast asleep on her lap. Penguara got up in anticipation when they entered the room.

"Dragalafly! Are you alright?" Asked Penguara, who was concerned.

"I'm fine Penguara – the Autobots captured me but I'm safe now thanks to my Predaking." She cooed the last part, shaking his arm as she held it. "How's Saurigon been?"

"She's behaved – she did cry for a little bit but it wore her out so she fell asleep." Replied Penguara, passing her back.

"And how have you been? I do apologise for springing Saurigon on you so quickly." Said Predaking.

"It's no trouble – I've been kicked about a bit by my sparkling in here" She rested her servo on her swollen abdomen "-but other than that, I've been good. Knockout's been stuck in Medbay, fixing Starscream up after ANOTHER beating he took from Megatron. He said when he was done he'd call me in for a check – we can't wait to find out what we're having!" She smiled.

"Agh! The suspense is killing me!" Exclaimed Dragalafly.

"How'd ya think I feel?" Chortled Penguara. Just then, he door opened and Knockout walked in.

"Penguara my dear, it's time." He said to Penguara, smiling "And you both can come too if you want." Knockout smiled to Predaking and Dragalafly. They all left for Medbay.

"Alright Penguara, love, hop up on the berth while I fetch my scanner." Said Knockout. She did so, while Predaking and Dragalafly stood in the doorway in suspense. "OK dear, lie still." Said Knockout. He began to scan her, and the monitor flashed up with the image of their developing young. Knockout gasped in excitement.

"Don't leave us hanging KO, spill it!" exclaimed Dragalafly, holding Predaking's arm with Saurigon in her other arm.

"It's… twin mechs!" He exclaimed with a huge grin across his face.

"Wait… TWINS?!" Gasped Penguara.

"Wait… TWINS?!" Predaking and Dragalafly both repeated at the same time.

"Yeh, see for yourselves!" Knockout said, pulling the image up on the big screen. Dragalafly and Penguara almost cried in happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Time passed, and Penguara was due any day now. It was about 8am. She lay on her berth, Knockout fast asleep beside her. He awoke due to another dream.

"Are you alright Knockout?" She asked quietly.

"I-I am fine. What about you?" He replied.

"To be honest, I'm actually scared. Who knows what might happen when our sparklings are born… fate and karma sometimes have a harsh habit of coming together at any time." She said to him, resting her servo on her very enlarged abdomen. Knockout smiled.

"It's alright – I will protect you, no matter what. Even if it means risking my finish." He winked, trying to comfort her. She smiled, and chuckled.

"Oh, you.." she whispered, kissing him.

Later, Dragalafly had just woken up. Groggily, she glanced over to Saurigon, who was still asleep, and smiled. Lazily, she drooped over the side of the berth, feeling too tired to finish getting up. She jumped violently and almost punched Predaking in the face as a reflex, due to the fact that he ran his digits down her spine endearingly.

"Oh my – I'm sorry!" She said surprised. Predaking sat up, wide-awake.

"I'm the one who should be sorry – I startled you." He apologised, resting his servo on her back so gently, it looked like he wasn't touching her. She blushed, and then stared into his optics. Neither of them moved so much as a circuit for a few moments.

"This is exactly like how we fell in love when we first met." Dragalafly whispered, blushing really hard. Predaking smiled.

"And that was the best cycle of my function." Predaking whispered, smiling sincerely at his mate. Dragalafly sat up, but then lay back on the berth. Predaking mirrored her movement, but he then swapped with Dragalafly, so he was on the berth and she was on top of him. She rested her servos on his faceplate, running her digits down his face gently in adoration.

Before either of them knew anything, they became locked in a passionate kiss, arms wrapped around each other tightly, as if they were going to be separated forever after. Almost by instinct, Dragalafly's plating snapped back, revealing her wet port. Predaking slowly moved his servo down to her port and inserted a claw, pumping teasingly in and out which made her moan. This set Predaking ablaze with arousal, and inserted another claw into her port, feeling the walls of it tighten around his claws which only made his plating snap back out of pure loss of control. Quickly, because he couldn't take it anymore, he ejected his claws and inserted his cable, filling Dragalafly with pleasure.

"So you want another?" She moaned excitedly into his audio receptor. She chuckled, and kissed his faceplate as her ran his servos down her back, teasing her wings. "Go on. Like we did for the first time." She whispered, teasing the cable that was sheathed inside of her. Predaking held onto her tightly, rolled over so she was on the bottom, and started thrusting into her hard, giving in to the building feeling of arousal. She had to contain her scream of pleasure, as she arched her back and hovered her legs around Predaking. He held her sides, just below the breastplates and nuzzled her neck outside of her dragon head. She could feel him filling her, like before, but this time somehow felt better. Maybe it was due to the fact that they hadn't interfaced in a long time, or that she was feeling quite broody lately – she didn't care. She screamed his name, but after a while Predaking began to gasp in exhaustion, due to his violently pleasing thrusts into her.

"You-you c-can stop if you want my love." Dragalafly gasped, coming down from a climax.

"If you w-want me to." He replied in the same tone. Slowly, he ejected his cable, sill dripping with lubricant from both of them. They both snapped their plates back, but Predaking remained on top of her. Both of their intakes were at the max, trying to cool the Predacons down. Just then, Saurigon began to cry, which made Dragalafly sigh sarcastically.

"I'll sort her out." She whispered, kissing Predaking's forehelm as she got up. Predaking lay on the berth, watching his sparkmate tend to his sparkling. He smiled. This is what he created. This is what he longed for. Love. A family. Suddenly, a Vehicon summoned Dragalafly. Dutifully, she handed Saurigon to Predaking, and left for the Bridge.

Meanwhile, Knockout was helping Penguara to the Medbay. She had been feeling contractions and was feared to give birth soon, so Knockout wasn't taking any chances.

"How far apart are they Penguara?" he asked her, very concerned.

"A-about 3 minutes roughly" She gasped in pain, hunched over slightly.

"We're almost there now dear, hold on." Knockout soothed, scared out of his neuro-net.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Dragalafly – I require you to go on a mission with Starscream again. I need your ice abilities and your shrinking power to get the mission done. I need you to sneak in to a human base and acquire a relic they have stored inside. Starscream has the location, and can provide some assistance." Ordered Megatron. Starscream emerged out of the shadows as Megatron was giving the orders. Dragalafly bowed.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." She said, and she left the Bridge with Starscream following.

They flew to the location, which looked like it was in Antarctica. The base was on a plain sheet of ice, which was thick enough for them to safely walk on.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Dragalafly sarcastically with no regard for Starscream's position. He growled.

"I'm freezing my landing gears off aimlessly walking here on a mission which a beast like you could easily complete on your own!" He whinged, shuddering with his arms folded.

"I told you to NEVER call me a beast AGAIN!" She snapped, baring her denta in Starscream's face. He jumped violently, and instantly cowered.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I-I'm just annoyed with being cold here, knowing that the Energon flowing through my veins could freeze up where it is!" He whimpered. He suddenly plucked up courage, and growled again. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to a lower-ranking officer than I!" He snapped.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm actually a queen now, which means I even outrank Lord Megatron himself! Let's just get this pathetic relic and get out of this cold." Ended Dragalafly, making her way to the base. She shrunk down her size to a human size, and entered the base. It was more like a warehouse, with the relic still frozen in ice. She grew larger again, but was about Arcee's height now. She deployed one of her swords and began to hack at the ice. Meanwhile, Starscream was impatiently tapping his pede on the ground, and sarcastically looked at his wrist.

"How long does it take to retrieve a relic from an abandoned warehouse base?!" He growled.

"Dragalafly to Lord Megatron. Requesting assistance from Predaking. Fire power needed to fully retrieve the relic." Dragalafly COMMed Megatron.

"Acknowledged. Predaking is on his way." He replied after a few moments. She left the warehouse, and filled Starscream in.

"Megatron also says that you can return to the warship because your assistance is no longer required." She lied – she wanted to get rid of Screamer because she despised him. Just then, a roar that echoed round the area interrupted them. Dragalafly looked up and saw that Predaking had appeared out of the distance and smiled in adoration. She looked at Starscream. "You can go now – I have all the protection I need" She teased, making fun of Starscream's "build". They both transformed, but Starscream flew away, still grumbling about the offence that Dragalafly inflicted. Predaking landed, and they both nuzzled in their Dragon forms. They both transformed.

"So – what do you need me for other than for protection?" he winked. Dragalafly chuckled, but became serious again.

"I analysed the status of the relic. I can't cut through all the ice that it's encased in. I need you to melt it so I can take the relic to Lord Megatron." She said. "And… what did you go with Saurigon? Who's taking care of her?" She asked with a little bit of concern.

"Don't worry love- got Sky lynx and Darksteel to take care of her." He said. Dragalafly was enraged.

"Are you SERIOUS?! SKY LYNX AND DARKSTEEL?! Those boneheads don't know ANYTHING! LITERALLY ANYTHING! And you entrusted them with our child?!" She screamed.

"But I-"

"JUST MELT THE ICE." She snapped, rubbing her temples with her claws. Predaking transformed, and slithered into the base like a dog that's just been punished, tail in between his legs. He came across the relic. "She wasn't kidding when she said it was encased in ice. I can even see where she hacked at it." He said to himself in Predacon. Almost instantly, he opened his chest up and charged up fire. But suddenly, he heard blaster fire, and stopped. He transformed and ran outside. Dragalafly was kneeling behind a large storage container, scared. He ran up to her, and knelt beside her. Shooting at them were Optimus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack.

"I can't use blasters!" Dragalafly reminded Predaking, who was analysing the situation. Thinking that he was ignoring her, she was instantly filled with rage and ran out, swords deployed.

**((A/N: imagine this next part in slow-mo))**

She was yelling as she ran, and took a swing at Smokescreen, who fell to the ground as he dodged. Predaking had only just noticed that Dragalafly had engaged the enemy, and was almost knocked over by fear, worry and concern. He ran out, and engaged Optimus, who was behind an ice rock. Predaking repeatedly threw punches at the Prime, who was slowly becoming disorientated. Meanwhile, Dragalafly had wounded Smokescreen, and was in her Dragon mode. She had him pinned to the ground, and took in a deep intake. She began freezing him with her ice breath as he squirmed in fear and pain. Wheeljack watched, helpless and scared. He looked around, and saw Optimus being beaten up by Predaking then he looked at Smokescreen, who was closer to him and half-frozen. He then remembered Ultra Magnus helpless at the hands of a Predacon.

"Not again!" He yelled, jumping out from behind the ice rock he was behind, and pulled out his swords. Dragalafly didn't notice him nor did she stop freezing Smokescreen, who was barely clinging to life. Wheeljack sunk in one of his swords into her back, going straight through, practically cutting her breastplate into distinct halves, and barely missing her spark. She gasped, transformed back and fell to the ground next to Smokescreen. Predaking threw a right-cross at Optimus' helm, but to his horror, looked over to his mate, leaking Energon on the ground.

"No.." He gasped. He ran over to her, yelling "NOOOOOO!" as he did. He skidded to the ground, and held his dying mate in his arms. He could hardly contain his emotions, crying his optics out with sadness and rage.

"DRAGALAFLY! Don't you leave me! COME ON!" He urged, shaking her desperately. She spluttered, optics flashing on and offline, servo on her massive wound. She slowly turned her helm to face him, who looked like a big blur to her, and rested her other servo on his faceplate.

"Take… care… of…. Saurigon… I…love…you…." She whispered, croaking slightly due to the Energon leaking all in her. Suddenly, her optics offlined, her servo dropped from his face. Predaking caught her servo, and held it tight, coolant dribbling from his optics, dropping onto her now lifeless husk. Predaking cried out in anguish, as he could feel her death in his spark and that his mate… his love… his queen… was now dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Predaking screamed at the top of his vocals, as Optimus picked up Smokescreen and Wheeljack staggered to his leader's position.

"Ratchet – we need a groundbridge." Optimus said, feeling Predaking's pain.

"What about the relic?" Wheeljack asked Optimus.

"It is best that we allow Predaking to retrieve it. It might ease some pain knowing that he completed his mission." Soon, the groundbridge opened, and Optimus slowly walked through it, with Wheeljack following. But he stopped; he took one last look at the grieving Predacon, and carried on through the groundbridge as it closed. Predaking was alone, still cradling Dragalafly's body, crying with anguish.

**END**

**Or at least, for now…**


End file.
